Mama Said Knock You Out
by Arsenic Kisses
Summary: Auggie gets into a bit of a bind. Will Annie's calming words heal his wounds? AnniexAuggie :
1. I'm Gonna Knock You Out!

Author's Note: So, it's my first Covert Affairs story. I was having a problem writing one, but I got this one out of my brain and I'm very happy about it :D Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Covert Affairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Auggie did something unusual that day. He stopped by a local café and bought a cup of coffee. It was not unusual for him to drink such a beverage, but to actually stop and buy a cup was not commonplace. Indeed, the barista seemed impatient as he pulled his carefully folded money from his wallet. The college student who mixed his drink "ha-rumpf-ed" at his polite request for a cardboard insulator. Needless to say, his hand felt tingly until he finally received one. Auggie decided that it was best to sit outside, as the atmosphere inside seemed rather adverse to his presence. Before he got outside, however, he nicked someone's ankle with his cane.

"Ouch!"

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Auggie offered graciously in their direction. The person was obviously less than understanding.

"Watch where you're going!" they had hollered.

"I'll be sure to do that next time," he chirped sarcastically, smiling as if it were nothing. He distinctly heard them mumbling about his 'heinous' behavior as the door chime marked his exit. Finding a seat, he settled himself down near the street and listened to the traffic whooshing by and the light conversation on the outdoor patio.

"I called my husband and he said if we couldn't afford a swimming pool, what makes him think we could afford another kid? I swear sometimes-!" complained a middle-class mom who smelled of baby wipes.

" If life were so…. No…. if death were so….. NO!" mumbled a struggling poet.

"I love you, Sarah, please-!" and a distinctive click at the end of the line.

Auggie wondered if being blind made you a permanent eavesdropper. Did one have a choice? As he sipped on his coffee and pondered upon this, the air shifted and he felt someone joining him. He sat up, angling his head this way and that to hear any tell-tale noises.

" Hey there." Came the voice of a stranger, accompanied by the tittering of two, maybe three cohorts.

"Hello." Auggie replied, hand gripping his cane with a free hand. If this was a fight in the making, he would try to avoid it at all costs. The first voice sounded male, the others seemed to follow the same theme.

" Soooo, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Having a coffee. What about yourself?" He tried his hardest to remain cordial, but it was getting difficult with the oppressive sense of danger crackling in the air.

"Does it bother you?"

"Pardon?" Auggie asked, voiced clipped in annoyance. The stranger seemed to take a seat, because his voice was no longer coming from above his head.

"I mean, I would be annoyed with myself. Not being worth anything to society; Being a cripple. Not amounting to anything with my life all because of a mistake made by mother nature."

Auggie's eyes were squinting now, leering without sight. He supposed that it wasn't enough to feel inferior at times; he needed little street punks to come up and question his validity to society.

"If you want, my friends and I can put you to some use. Your lack of sight probably makes your sense of smell better. It could help with the cleaning up of dog shit from the sidewalk. Pity though, you might just step in it. Or you could-"

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but is your plan to mug me, or just taunt me?"

"Either way, you're still not gonna get out of this scott-free." Something in his voice made Auggie leap out of his seat. He twisted his hand into the guy's shirt, hoisting him off of his feet to drew him close.

"Listen here, you little snot! I didn't go to Iraq with the _intent_ of having my sight taken away from me, okay? Why don't you and your little friends do something constructive with your lives? Get jobs, get some respect, get a coffee- I don't care! _Just get out of my face."_ Auggie dropped the kid, but it was not enough to deter him and his hooligan friends.

"Let's get this Ray Charles Mutha-fucka!" one of the others said and swung, landing a hit on Auggie's cheek. It seemed to them that they had the upper hand, but Auggie swung back around and knocked his first attacker flat on his back. The other cohort went for a gut shot and Auggie had dodged in an effort to get around the table. Meanwhile, the entire café was shifting back from the commotion while pushing forward to see more. This undulation of the crowd confused Auggie's senses as he headed towards it. He had to stop and really listen.

"Stop this fighting!" the manager of the coffee shop wailed, hands in the air as if it would help the matter. One of the little punks punched him in the collar bone.

"Just you and me, Stevie Wonder." The main boy's voice came, as the other was hit from behind with a college student's textbook. Auggie frowned, arched over like a caged, abused animal.

"I just told you I was in Special Forces in Iraq and you still want to punch me in the face? You're either high or stupid."

"Your skinny ass couldn't do anything to me."

"Make one false move and you're going to regret this. Walk away."

"I'm not afraid of you, dude." The kid scoffed at him, cracking his knuckles. Auggie could taste his own blood from where he bit his cheek. It was kind of refreshing to be roughed up again. Yet, it also left a sick feeling inside him. It reminded him that there were things he could and could not do now. As Auggie pondered, a tug came at his sleeve.

" Mister," came a sweet, lilting voice, full of fear though it was, " I found your stick." Auggie knelt down and took it from the little girl.

"Thank you. Go on inside before you get hurt out here." He made sure he heard her return to the pensive crowd before resuming his full height. Then, Auggie simply started to walk away. The punk was less than amused.

"You can't just walk away from a fight! I'm not done with you! I'll take you over my knee and break you! Come on, sucka! I'll-"

Just as Auggie passed, he nailed the guy right in the mouth, sending him falling backwards with a broken, gory face. With a smirk, he stepped over his fallen foe. The crowd seemed to disperse with mumbling conversation, brushing themselves off from the experience. The manager and the college student who hit his assailant with her book decided to drink a coffee together. The little girl was given a free muffin for her good deed.

Auggie got half way down the block before a hand fell on his shoulder. He grabbed the wrist and flipping the person's weight over him, he pinned them to the ground.

"Auggie!", Annie chocked, trying to get him to release the pressure on her windpipe. Auggie's hard expression softened.

"Annie?"

"Yeah, what the-?"

"I'm sorry. I just got-"

"No, no, I saw that. I'm asking what you are doing with your hand still on my neck." Auggie had not realized it, but he was crouching down beside her, still in a vice grip around her throat. Slowly he let go and helped her to standing.

"You saw me get into that fight?"

"Yes. What in the hell was their problem?"

Auggie shook his head, "My charm and good looks made them angry, I suppose." Annie smiled, nudging his shoulder playfully. He smiled too, but the blood from his wound colored his teeth light red.

" Oooh, Auggie, your mouth," she chided, turning his head this way and that by his chin. He swallowed hard, taking in the taste of copper and mischief thoroughly.

"They got me, I must admit."

"You didn't see them coming."

"Excuses, Excuses." Auggie hummed. She offered to take him home and make him some coffee. How could he refuse? So, an hour later, after she had assured herself that he was going to be okay, she made the java and poured two cups. Sitting at opposite ends of the couch, they drank in a comfortable silence.

" Mmmm, hooligan free," Auggie chanted with glee.

"I'm proud of you."

"For getting into a scuffle?"

"For walking away from a scuffle," Annie intoned her voice full of fondness. Auggie reached out his hand and she met it quietly, lacing their fingers together. It was nice to have Annie there after a crappy afternoon. This early evening company reminded him how being in a real relationship was, before everything went sour. Oh, Natasha, where did you go after you jumped off that train? Auggie wondered what he would do if he saw her again. He would have run away with her that night. But, something in her manner, the way she didn't answer him as he called her name that last time… she didn't want to be found.

"Auggie, are you alright?" His eyes seemed to snap back into reality and though they saw nothing, they looked about wildly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know I'm always here for you, Auggie. Right?"

"Of course I do." He smiled sweetly, but there was something morose behind it. Annie gave him a queer look.

"August Anderson, what are you thinking about?"

" Just….things….Why people have to pick on me."

"That's not true. You could care less about your disability. Half of the time, you crack wise about it. What's really wrong?" He set down his coffee and proceeded to lean his elbows on his knees. With head hung low, he sighed.

"I just don't know if I'll ever recover from Natasha." Annie made a noise of agreement.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get over my last relationship. We've just gotta take it a step at a time. Y'know?"

"I'm having a hard time doing it on my own…" he confessed, seeming to look up at her. Annie took in his fussy hair, his handsome face. For the first time, Auggie looked so hopeless, so _blind._ He never really looked this way before and Annie was taken aback. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her heart.

They could feel each other's heart beating. Auggie noted how fast the pair was palpitating as he draped his arms around her. He let his head rest atop hers, while she pressed her cheek to his chest. For a good while, they said nothing at all. Nothing needed to be said. Eventually, Annie fell asleep in his embrace, her rhythmic breathing the only clue to her state.

"Annie?" he whispered, jiggling her softly. She did not rouse, but shifted in her sleep. Auggie wondered, _was she so comfortable with him that she'd fall asleep in his arms?_ This was such an unusual day, full of unexpected things. Auggie lifted her like a child and carried her to his bed. Luckily, he never made the damn thing and it was easy to cover her up and let her sleep.

"Auggie…?" she mumbled, still in her dreams. He knelt down next to her, one hand over hers.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Auggie smiled, ready to disregard her. But, she continued, unaware she was saying anything at all. " I'm not ready for love again…but when I am….I want it to be you…"

" I love you too, Annie." He said, lacing fingers with her again. After she was silent for a while, he wandered back to his coffee. The couch, as he sat, smelled of her. How had her subtle scent permeated his couch cushions so quickly? Yet, he found himself reclining, breathing it in like a drug. _Did he love her?_

He remembered what he said to her not days ago.

"_My problem is I like you."_ Was it a problem? At the time, yes. She had gotten herself into some deep trouble and his infallible caring for her would have led him to do anything to save her. Then they'd both be out of the job.

Did Auggie have to get punched in the face just to realize that he loved someone? No, it wasn't that… it's the way she spoke with him, her tender touch. It was Annie. He loved her. And one day, when she was ready, he'd be there with a grin from ear to ear.

_A cup of well-prepared coffee after a fight can do wonders for the human heart, _thought Auggie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks for reading! More Covert Affairs stories to come, hopefully :3

Sincerely,

DeMuerte


	2. I Wanna Rock Right Now

A/N: I just wanna say thank you. This story was originally just a one shot. But people kept asking for update alerts, so I thought, why the hell not? So, thank you! The story length is not determined yet, but stay tuned and we'll see how far it goes. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine, merci.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day was Sunday, and Auggie never felt so achy. His jaw still hurt and the knuckles on his right hand felt stiff. He rose up off the couch and moved to the kitchen to make coffee. Yet everything felt out of place and he wondered what in the hell had happened. Then he remembered: _Annie._ He rushed to the bedroom, knocking his elbow on the fridge as he rounded the corner in haste. He moved to the bed and felt for her, but she was missing.

Auggie stood and mused; where could she be? He listened intently and could have sworn he heard the shower running. He moved to the door and knocked on it.

"Annie?" he called softly. He waited for her response but heard instead the sound of soft singing- or was that rapping?

"I wanna rock right now, I'm on base and I came to get down. I'm not internationally known, but I'm known to rock the microphone.' Auggie suppressed a laugh, biting his fingers to keep it in.

"Cuz, I get stupid, I mean outrageous, stay away from me if you're contagious! Cuz I'm a winner, no I'm not a loser. To be an MC is what I choose-er!" Auggie couldn't hold it in anymore, so he joined in.

"Ladies love me, girls adore me, I mean, even the ones who never saw me like! The way that I rhyme at a show, the reason why? Man, I don't know! So let's go cuz; It takes two to make a thing go right!" Annie stopped singing and poked her head out of the curtain.

"Auggie, are you in here?"

"I'm outside the door. I don't think it would matter if I was," he laughed, leaning his shoulder against the frame. He heard the jets stop running and the shifting of body upon towel. She stuck her head out the door, dripping water on the floor.

"So," he said with a grin, "Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock?" Annie huffed in amusement, her face tinged pink.

"Yeah…Bring da funk!" she joked, pumping her fist for her own amusement. He laughed, crossing his arms. Annie touched his face with slightly pruned fingers.

"You've got wicked bedhead, August."

"Your hand is wet."

"Ha ha."

"I'm not complaining." The two fell silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She felt a fondness grow larger within her chest and it made her want to hug him very tight. But, she _was_ wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?" he asked, lips left slightly parted. She made a noise in want and he laughed.

"Alright, get dressed MC Walker. And just throw a towel down on the floor when you're done in there, please."

xxxxxxxx

After both has showered and dressed for the day, they enjoyed coffee and toasted bagels.

"I haven't used my toaster in a while. I'm surprised it still loves me enough to make toast."

"It looks new to me," Annie commented, biting into her bagel.

"A façade. The inside is all messed up. That's what happens when the eldest Anderson brother comes to visit and wants to make a pizza bagel while inebriated. In retrospect, it was kind of funny."

"I was wondering why it smelt like burnt cheese when you turned it on," she laughed.

"Yeah, I should get a new one." Annie looked at the object in question and smiled to herself.

They both had the day off and since Annie usually ran errands on Sundays, she suggested that they go to the zoo.

"The Zoo?" he asked, placing the last cup in the dishwasher. Annie thought for a moment and apologized.

"I guess the Zoo is rather visual, huh?" Annie leaned her chin on her hand and thought. Where could they go? What could they do? Movies were out, since everything was rather action packed in the summer with not much dialogue. It was too early for drinks and taking him to the zoo, a museum, an art gallery, etc. would have been in poor taste.

"What do you want to do, Auggie?" He thought about that. Where would he take Annie if they had gone on a date? By her candor in the morning, it seemed she had forgotten all about last night's conversation. So, he knew he wanted to live up to her subconscious expectations.

"How about a picnic in the park?" Annie smiled brightly at this, and moved around the counter to stand next to him.

"You seem like a hopeless romantic."

"So the legend goes." He had said this to her before, when she had complimented him. She found his dry humor charming, even if it was a little self-deprecating.

"Alright, I'll run down to the market and pick up some food for us to pack. Do you have anything we could carry it in, Auggie?"

"Eh...I'll look?" shrugged the hopeless single male. She smile and touched his arm.

"Alright. Be back in a bit."

"Go get 'em, slugger." When he heard the door close, he set himself to the task. He raided his closet, the bathroom, -everywhere. But, everything seemed unfit. The little wicker basket that held his extra rolls of toilet paper was too small; his laundry basket was too big. Anything he analyzed with his fingertips was just _not right_. And before he knew it, Annie was back; her heels replaced by the soft tread of sneakers.

"I went home and changed. Sorry about taking so long."

"I can't find a basket…" he confessed, frowning. Annie smiled.

"It's quite alright. Actually, my sister insisted on packing us a lunch, so the food and basket are provided. Apparently, she had a lot left over from her last catering event." Auggie felt better about the situation and after putting on his shoes, the pair strolled to the park. They walked arm and arm, not in the way they walked at work, but elbows locked together.

"Shade or no shade?"

"Does it matter?" Auggie turned his head towards her.

"I can feel the difference, Miss Incredulous." he joked, folding up his cane, "Here feels right." Annie laid out the blanket, taking care to weight down the corners with a couple of stones she had snatched up along the way. Once that was done, she took Auggie's hand and led him to the center of the blanket.

"Pick where you want to sit. I'll unload the munchies." Auggie got down on his knee and moved toward the cooler region of shade. They had to be under a very sizable tree, since most of the blanket seemed to be shrouded in cooler air. Annie popped open various Tupperware containers, letting the food speak for itself. Annie pulled out two plates and underneath was a book and a note. She pulled them out and read the little slip with Danielle's handwriting on it. Annie laughed.

"What is it?" Auggie asked taking off his shoes and letting his toes feel the breeze. Annie cleared her throat.

"Annie- Here's something to shake things up. Sideways winking smiley face, Dani."

"Did she actually write 'sideways winking smiley face?'" She scoffed and he laughed, tucking his sock into his shoes.

" What did she give you?"

"It looks like her copy of Keats."

"Really?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. Annie nodded with a grunt. She placed the book down and made some plates. For a while they simply dined and enjoyed day. Auggie, halfway through his sandwich, reached over and felt around for the book. Locating it, he flipped through the pages, feeling their texture.

"Don't tell me you've got superpowers and can read that print with your fingers?" Annie laughed. He shook his head, hair swaying in the breeze.

"Daredevil, I am not. Would you read something from the book?" Annie took it from his hands deftly, and skimmed through before finding what she wanted to read.

_Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-__  
__Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night__  
__And watching, with eternal lids apart,__  
__Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,__  
__The moving waters at their priestlike task__  
__Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,__  
__Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask_

As Annie read, he noticed how wonderfully her voice lilted. How it took care to pronounce each word as if it were the last. It was almost too intoxicating.

_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors-__  
__No-yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,__  
__Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,__  
__To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,__  
__Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,__  
__Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,__  
__And so live ever-or else swoon to death._

"Annie." Auggie breathed, leaning forward. She placed the book down and looked into his sightless eyes, unsure of what she saw there. Yet, she felt herself leaning forward too. And then, her forehead hit his with a gentle _bump_. His eyes closed and he was breathing so hard. Annie wondered if it was just the poetry, but she knew it was a naïve inkling. Her hand, petite and warm, caressed his cheek. Annie's lips met his and all of a sudden, his hands were in her hair. And the moment lasted far longer than either would have imagined but no more than they wanted.

When the wave of euphoria broke, both opened their eyes; one into the light, the other- total oblivion.

"I-" she began.

"Yeah-" he jumped.

"We just-"

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?" she asked after a moment. Auggie shook his head. He could have said a number of things, so eloquent and poignant, he and Keats would have been indistinguishable. Yet, he couldn't. There was too much emotion and he could not properly convey it with words.

" Alright…Let's put this silly book away and finish our lunch." She suggested, flashing a smile for her own sake. Auggie nodded, picking up that abandoned sandwich. He had a feeling things were never going to be the same again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading! More to come (smiley face)

Sincerely,

DeMuerte


	3. Here's looking at you, kid

A/N: Hey kids! Chapter 3 is here! I tried to make it longer than the last, but no promises. Updates soon and thank you all for so much attention. Love the reviews, they make me smile ( smiles). Please stay tuned, as Auggie is destined to throw some more punches.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Covert Affairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday morning, Auggie sauntered in a little late. He was having a problem finding his favorite vest, and it was only after he bumped his forehead on the shoe rack that it seemed to fall from the sky (or a very broken hanger.) So, with a deep blue knot on his head, he walked in 30 minutes later than usual. And Joan was waiting, tapping her heel like an angered mother hen.

"Auggie, you've had us worried." She said with voice as silken as ever. He smiled, making the cut in his mouth smart again; but not too violently.

"I'm sorry, Joan. I had a little trouble this morning." She looked at him in fearful apprehension. He lifted his wily bangs back to reveal his injury and she scoffed in relief.

"Rouge shoe rack," he said, letting the hair fall back into place.

"Oh, Auggie. Go ahead and get to work. I'll send someone to give you the specs on the meeting." He headed towards his office and went to sit down. Rolling forward in his chair, he went to slide his hands to his keyboard but something stopped him. Pressing his palms against it, he realized that it was a sizable box, smooth and still in its factory taping. Auggie rose out of his chair and ran his hands over the top. He was sure he wasn't expecting any deliveries. As he ran his right hand over, it met a folded piece of paper.

_Great,_ he thought cynically,_ someone left me a handwritten note._ Yet, his fingers found the raise lettering of braille and he felt a rush of relief as he read his name. Opening the paper, he ran his index and middle finger over the text.

_Dear Auggie,_

_I know you don't like the smell of burnt cheese that much. So, I got you a little something to help with your bagel toasting needs. Go get 'em, Tiger!_

_Love,_

_Annie_

_P.s. I kind of snuck into your office to use your braille printer before you came in this morning. Hope you don't mind. Sideways winking smiley face._

Auggie laughed to himself, re-reading the last few lines. _Oh Annie, you're full of surprises_. He moved the box off of the table and set on the floor next to him. He'd make a toasted sandwich for dinner tonight to coronate his new present.

"Hey, Auggie." Jai said, poking his head in the office.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you got into a fight."

"Did you now?" Auggie was less than thrilled about this exchange. He didn't hate Jai as a person; he hated him as an operative. He only _disliked_ him as a person.

"You were at a café or something and a couple of punks came up to you and you clocked one in the face. Or so I heard."

"What about it?" Jai was silent for a moment, his eyes looking about the office. Why was he in here? Auggie was sort of his friend-wasn't he?

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if it was true. Nice toaster…?"

"Thanks. Annie bought it for me."

"Annie did?" Auggie rolled his tongue over his teeth, trying to suppress his anger at Jai's disbelief. Like Annie couldn't care about him enough to buy him a toaster. Or maybe it was just the toaster in question. Jai didn't understand it.

"I did." She said, walking into the office and touching Auggie's shoulder, her flawless smile not wasted on Jai. He nodded to her, noticing that she was wearing blue today. God, she did look good in blue.

"Well, I'll see you later. Gotta do something." Jai looked at the pair, Annie's sweet hand on Auggie's shoulder. Jai felt a sickly feeling clamp into the base of his stomach with serrated teeth. He didn't want to admit it was envy, especially envy of a blind man, but it was there and right now it was small. _A little prick._

Auggie turned towards Annie and coyly grinned. "A toaster."

"It's red… and I think it suits you."

"Red was my favorite color."

"It still can be." Auggie's mouth dropped slightly, eyes so wide. She placed a kiss on his cheek, ruffling his hair.

"You're kind of marvelous, August Anderson." Annie sauntered out of his office, leaving him speechless. What was this? All of this; what did it mean? He picked up the toaster and ripped open the box. Through the Styrofoam and plastic wrappings, the toaster felt smooth. He wondered if it was actually red; about all she had said. It was so much to absorb. And their kiss in the park, over Keats. Auggie knew he had to do something special for her. Find out how far all of this was really going to go. If it was nothing but flirtation, he was used to that. And Annie still didn't know about what she had said that night. He would have to really think about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To the Tavern," he had said, but they had actually gone to his house so that he could change his clothing first. Wednesday. Hump Day. It was a day that just _begged_ for drinks and Annie was not going to argue with his suggestion. But, he was taking an awfully long time picking out his clothes.

"Auggie, what's taking you so long?"

"Euh…it's sort of complicated."

"Complicated how?" Annie moved toward his bedroom. There he was, 3/4th's of the way dressed in a very handsome suit. His tie was awkwardly limp and around his neck; his fingers kept fiddling with a stubborn cufflink in the shape of a Tetris piece.

"Auggie, when you said drinks, I thought-"

"I know. But, it's not what I really meant. Can you help me with this?" Annie took his outstretched wrist into her hands and placed the cufflink in properly before moving to the other. Annie eyed him cautiously as she did this, noticing how drawn his brow looked, almost as if he felt unsure of himself.

"What is all of this, Auggie?"

"I just…" he sighed, messing with his bowtie. Eventually, his frustration made him abandon the act, "I just thought I'd take you out to eat. Somewhere nice. If you don't want to go, its fine-"

"No, Auggie- I do. I just… I dunno. I'm shocked."

"Good shocked, or bad…shocked?"

Annie bit her lip pensively, "Good shocked…. But, I've nothing to wear."

"Au contraire, ma cher." He purred, pointing to the box on the bed.

"I'm told it's a lovely shade of midnight blue." Annie pulled the silken gown out with a gasp. It was perfect, almost like a dream.

"Auggie, this is insane! How much did this cost you?"

"Nu-uh. Not going to disclose that information." Annie kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom to change. Slipping into the dress, she felt like a princess, spoiled beyond belief. Auggie had gone above and beyond anything she had expected and now she was standing, draped in his affection, and she didn't know what to say-what to do. She threw her hair up into a messy yet elegant bun and joined a now dressed Auggie for a night out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The restaurant, by the name of Night Music, has no disclosed location. Because Auggie had blindfolded her and had not let her hear the address given to the cab driver, she was in awe and unsure of where in the greater D.C. area they were. This, however, did not bother her when they got out of the cab and Auggie let her take the scarf off of her eyes. It was opulent, designed like a Moroccan nightclub. Very Casablanca. The hostess, dressed like a belly dancer (tastefully of course), showed them to a corner table with a little folded sign on it; "Reserved, Anderson." Annie picked up the place card and smiled at it fondly. Auggie found the chair after a few moments, insisting to the hostess that he was fine. He pulled it out and gestured to Annie. She smiled, touching his arm meaningfully before taking her seat. As he settled in across from her, Annie let the piano player's dancing fingers relax her tensed muscles.

"This is beautiful, Auggie," she said after a few moments of lilting melodies. He smiled at her, breathing easier now that they had arrived. It was such a pivotal moment for him. If this date went well, everything between them would be changed and set. He already knew how she felt, and he was sure she knew how he felt to some extent. Now, it only needed to be said allowed.

"I thought you'd like it. I hear that the decorations are particularly enchanting."

"You heard right, good sir." She raised a glass to him, but neglected to realize how silly it was to do so. The waiter came by and after Auggie ordered some wine and both of their meals, he raised a glass of his own.

"To Annie, a woman for whom I am left speechless." She lightly touched her glass to his and took a ginger sip.

"Auggie, you didn't have to do all of this. Really." He held out his hand and after a moment, she took it and he place the other hand on top.

"Annie, I'm always honest with you and I intend to keep it that way," he took a moment, his sightless eyes wandering the air above her head. She was starting to find this quirk adorable.

"I really like you, Annie. More than I would have admitted at first. I think it was because, to sum it all up nicely, I was scared of what would happen if I let myself feel that way for you. After 'Tash, and all you've been through, I didn't think it would be wise. But, after the past few days, I felt you needed to know. You don't have to feel the same way. I mean, it would be really nice if you did-! But, I'm not going to force you."

Annie inclined her head downward. She had kissed him already, hadn't she? And it was nice. _Really nice._ But did that mean she had to pursue this? Part of her wanted to, looking into eyes that could not reciprocate. Yet the emotion that came from them, the pleading he was not verbally expressing, it was almost heartbreaking.

"Auggie, it's scary….trying to love again… and I'm not sure I'm ready yet…."

"I understand," he said, crestfallen.

"But…. I like you too. And I want to try this. Would it be okay to try?"

"Annie-,"he breathed, near elated, "That would be more than okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

DeMuerte


	4. I've Learned to Love Abuse

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long. This story, being spawned from a one shot, has very little direction ( hey, I'm not ashamed to admit it!), so it takes me a bit of time to figure out where it will go next with each chapter. So, please bear with me. I love your support and reviews. They make me a very happy girl :D

Disclaimer: Do not own :/

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Back off!" Auggie yelled, clutching the edge of his desk, his knees having collapsed underneath him. It was late, he hadn't had any coffee in over 4 hours and Jai Wilcox was standing over him with murder in his eyes. Auggie felt the room around him give a silent grunt, as if it too was wrestling against its own physicality. He struggled to stand, finding his stance after a good 30 seconds.

"Do you think, Anderson?" Jai asked, voice rather mellifluous for a person who just punched someone in the cheekbone. "Do you think about the things you do?"

"If you had to plan out each move before you made it, then yes, you would say that I do _think!_" Auggie tried thinking back to what had brought him to this very moment and by God, ever since his first date with Annie had seemed so random. But as he felt Jai advancing, he could begin to piece it all together, piece by mysterious piece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anderson looks….happy?" Barber mused, his gristly beard laced with doughnut crumbs.

"When is he not happy?"

"No, no, usually," Barber said, chewing hard on the last glazed portion in his hand, "he's got that sarcastic smirk on his face, y'know?"

His friend, Tom, turned around from the coffee machine to see Auggie sauntering around his office, a peculiar pep in his usually sure-footed step. He shrugged.

"Maybe he got laid."

"He's _always_ getting laid. He's the kind of guy who can."

"Amen to that!" said Amena, one of three female techies in the DPD. She was sliding quarters into the OJ dispenser as she said this, choosing to remain silent for most of their gossip. Barber rolled his eyes and turned back to Tom.

"I'm just saying he's acting odd," Barber said with finality. Tom shrugged again, putting sugar in his coffee. Amena laughed behind her hand at Barber, who tried his best not to shoot her a dirty look. He was jealous of his boss' ability with the ladies. After all, Auggie was a bigger geek than all of them. How was it that he always had ways of getting girls? And why was today's supposed lay any different?

Xxxxxxxxx

"Good Morning, Auggie."

"Joan! Good morning!"

"Your enthusiasm this early is just another reason why I hired you."

"Hey, I do what I can. Mr. Sun just brings out the best in me," he paused for a moment, smirking, "even if I can't see him." Joan let out one of those sighs he knew really revealed her exasperated amusement.

"What can I do you for, ma'am?" he asked, tone slightly more officiated.

"Call Walker, will you please? She's late."

"Can do." He waited for her to leave before smiling. He knew very well where Annie was. She was still in his bed, sleeping off the wine from their evening together. He knew that she was probably waking right now with a slight hangover and mild confusion of surroundings. He also supposed that by this time, she would find his hand-written note and call wondering-

_Brrrring!_

"August Anderson, Tech Ops."

"Your handwriting is so cryptic, for a moment, I thought I was reading Aramaic."

"I haven't really _written_ anything in a long while….You can read Aramaic?"

"I dabble."

"Nice."

"Tell me, Mr. Anderson, how is it I awoke in _your_ apartment without you next to me and only a note…. You know I hate that…." Auggie thought back to her story about Ben, hit his forehead with his fist and groaned. _Crap._

"I'm sorry, Annie. I guess I wasn't thinking." There was a pause on the line and Auggie feared that she had either hung up or was too upset to answer.

"Well, you are a bit of a dolt." She answered with a smile in her voice. This eased his troubled mind. He made a mental note to never leave her things on pillows unless he was as near as the kitchen.

"Sooo, you're late, Miss Walker. Joan was about to have me call you."

"I gathered that, yes." He could hear her shifting the phone left and right, placing it down to get dressed.

"I can hear you putting on your pants," he smirked, leaning on his elbows with a large grin, " You're gonna be on the walk of shame."

"I do wish you could walk it with me, but I suppose it's a little bit too late for that."

"Can't change time, slugger. Just get here as fast as you can. Joan seems to want to talk."

"Kay, see you soon, Auggie." He paused, wondering if he should say something sweet before hanging up. Like, _ "till then, sweetie," _ or _ "Au revoir, ma petite fille!" _Yet, she had let the line die and he pushed the silly notion away from himself as soon as it came.

_No need to rush things, Anderson. No need at all._

Plus, his French was pretty poor.

Xxxxxx

When Annie finally arrived, they went right down to business. She was going to make a simple brush pass in Bruges, which brought to Auggie's mind the film about the city and then a multitude of jokes about little people he had catalogued there over the years. _That_ was 10 too many.

"Your contact will have on a brown fedora with a purple feather."

"Pimpin'" Auggie cracked, imaging a little person in the described hat. Then he couldn't stop giggling- that is, until Annie dug her kitten heels into his toe.

"You'll go down to the terminal where it meets the food court. There, he'll leave the package and you'll switch in the same fashion. Once you have their package, take it and don't look back. He'll be expecting you to wear this." Annie took the garment with an almost inaudible groan.

"You leave in two hours. Auggie, naturally, will be your handler."

"Naturally." He smiled. Jai Wilcox, who had just returned to the office, grimaced at these last statements. _What a smug little squirt, _thought Jai, his eyes narrowed in the most unbecoming way. The meeting with Joan dispersed and Annie took Auggie's arm and led him back to his office. Jai listened discreetly as they passed.

"Seriously, Annie, what do you have to wear?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Aug."

"Is it a matching hat? Because I'm _blind_, and I'd be embarrassed." Jai wanted to hear more, but they went into the techie's office and the door slid shut. He scowled at Auggie's image through the glass, unsure if he was grateful that he couldn't see his face. Indeed, he wanted Auggie to know how he felt. He should know that his flirtations with Walker were not to be tolerated any longer. He was ruining Jai's objective; to get close to Annie to find out all she knew. He had to be stopped.

Xxxxxx

"It's a hideous scarf, Auggie. It looks like a rainbow giraffe threw up all over it." Annie held it out to him and he felt the material between his fingers.

"Doesn't feel as offensive as it sounds."

"Well, you'd be non plus too if you could see it."

"I bet." She looked into his eyes, fearing the worst.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad I can't see it." She smiled, despite herself. Auggie took her hand and guided her to his lap. She allowed herself to sit down, most of her weight on his left thigh. Once there, he snaked his arms around her waist.

"This is not professional, Auggie." She warned, though she made no move to change the situation. Auggie kissed her upper arm through her suit jacket.

"My philosophy about PDA, if I can't see them, they can't see me."

"You're just born to be bad, aren't you?" she chided, though she felt herself getting light-headed from his affections. Auggie kissed her neck tenderly and she made a noise of appreciation. He laughed, holding her closer. Annie wondered if the whole office was watching by now, but in all honestly, she had stopped caring in her euphoric state. Auggie checked his watch and sighed.

"You've gotta get on that plane soon, y'know…."

"Yeah…but, I'll be back sooner than that. With you in my ear, how could anything go wrong?"

"Anything can go wrong, that's why I'm worried."

"It's a simple brush pass."

"Nothing is simple with you." She got off of his lap quickly, leaving him grasping for her.

"I am not helpless!"

"I never said such a thing!"

"Don't let what is happening between us muddle your professionalism, Auggie. It will compromise everything we've worked for as a team. Emotions cannot get in the way of how we conduct ourselves at work and I _need_ you at my side." Auggie stood, his jaw set hard. He knew there was always a chance of not getting to say goodbye to someone you love and he would not let his anger ruin that. No one was ever promised tomorrow; being a spy had taught him that much. So, he reached out and caressed her cheek with tenderness, despite his current feelings.

"Farewell, Annie Walker. I'll see you soon." Annie looked into his eyes, deep and conflicted.

"Auggie, I-"

"I'll be with you, every step of the way. Don't worry." Annie took this statement, even though that was not what she was worried about. How could she go and be so stupid? How could he? It was all so confusing and these questions would have to wait until her mission was over.

"Farewell, Auggie Anderson." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Donning her hideous scarf, she left the DPD on the pitter patter of heels.

And now, hours into her flight, with most of the DPD abandoned, Auggie and Jai were about to get into a serious scuffle. Auggie had just gotten off the line with Annie when Jai waltzed in and cracked him in the cheek.

"You're ruining everything, Auggie. You always do." Jai insisted, rolling up his shirt sleeves. The blind agent, unsure of what was really going on, took out his earpiece and set it aside.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I do know that I really hate being punched." Auggie swung at Jai, meeting his nose with a loud crack. Jai reeled back, desperately trying to catch the blood that came tumbling out of his face.

"The fuck-"

"You wanna explain to me why you came into my office and decided it was a good idea to clock me?" Jai eyed the blind man, he eyes eerily focused on his face. For a moment, Jai almost ventured to think that he could actually see.

" You need to cut off your relationship with Annie."

"What?"

"Your romantic interest in Annie is ruining my op and since I've noticed that she's returning the interest, I-"

"You're running an op on Annie?" Auggie seethed, his mind reeling against this information. His stomach grew queasy.

"I was ordered to."

"I don't give a shit! You're such a tool!"

"You know I have no choice!" Auggie pinned Jai to the floor within seconds and wailed on him.

"This isn't just about your op, is it Jai?" he asked, pointing a finger at him after sufficiently bloodying his oppenents face. Jai hacked and weezed, feeling a new kind of low.

"It's not… "

"You're the entire reason she's in the agency, risking her life all the time. Because you and Ben made mistakes in Sri Lanka; mistakes that lead her to heartache and ruin."

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be emotionally crippled, sleeping with every girl who came along. Annie wouldn't even know you if Ben hadn't done what he did. They'd be married and happy, with kids."

"Shut up, Wilcox!" Auggie punched him, making Jai laugh.

"Your emotions were just another handicap, Anderson."

"I said shut up!" Another blow to the face coupled with more laughter. Auggie got up and kicked Jai's stomach, which made the man curl into a ball.

"Auggie! Auggie!" came a muffled voice from his desk. Panicking, he rushed towards the voice, injuring his shins in the process.

"Annie?"

"You know how you said nothing with me is simple?- You were right… I'm in trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More to come!

Sincerely,

DeMuerte


End file.
